Mystery Room Fanfiction
by girlycathy
Summary: Rated K just in case. A Lucifendi story I'm attempting. *SPOILERS FOR MYSTERY ROOM* Oh, and if you haven't played Mystery Room or any Professor Layton games, you totally should. They're awesome!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Girly notes: I'm copying this from my story on Wattpad (follow me, I'm girlycathy on there, too :D), if you happen to notice. It still does not have a real title yet...working on it.

This chapter has light Lucifendi, and is just a start. I'm hoping it'll be good. Please comment your thoughts on it, or if you have ideas for later in the story, I'm willing to use new ideas.

And if you're going to play Layton Bros: Mystery Room or are in the middle of it, SPOILERS. So you can't really read this chapter without Mystery Room being spoiled.

I'm also attempting England English spelling, as I'm American, and am sort of just using language I've seen in other fanfictions and in the game itself.

Enjoy! -girlycathy

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Lucy and Alfendi were in the Mystery Room the day after proving the Prof's innocence and Justin Lawson had been arrested for killing Keelan Makepeace and helping him with the Jigsaw Puzzle Killings. It wasn't very early, Lucy had been late as usual, and Al had just returned with a tattered book from visiting Justin, where he had asked about his split personality. Lucy curiously asked about the book titled "Brainwashing", and the Inspector explained how when he was in a coma, Justin had read the book to him, and it created a second personality. He had been so close to dead that the book worked, and Placid Prof didn't remember not remembering after Keelan had shot him. It had been to keep Alfendi quiet about the event, and it had served its purpose. The Prof was extremely upset with himself, and was pacing back and forth across the room, constantly switching personalities to talk about how angry he was with Justin and how ashamed he was of his placid side. Lucy was just watching the event while sitting on the couch and trying to be positive and calm down both personalities of Prof down.

"Ugh! I can't believe Justin actually brainwashed me! It couldn't have worked!" Placid Prof cried.

"Well, it's not all-" Lucy attempted.

"And I'm so stupid for not noticing!" Potty yelled.

"You're not-"

"This can't be real!" Potty continued.

"But it is!" Placid said.

Finally, Lucy grew tired of his complaining and shouted,"PROF!"

Both personalities quieted, shocked at Lucy. Potty was in control, but he just stared at her.

"Aye, Justin brainwashed you, and sure, you got a split personality because of 'im, but you've 'ad a split personality for a while so that's not a surprise and you wanted a reason for it, and now you've got one so quit whining!" Lucy spoke very quickly, as she was fairly irritated, before plopping back down on the couch. Placid took control, and slowly walked back to his desk, hoping there was something to distract him from the recent events. Fortunately, he found there was a new case file sitting right on top.

"Lucy, we have a new case," he said after a moment, breaking the awkward silence.

"Okay," she said. Having immediately forgotten her anger at Alfendi, she jumped up with a smile to look over the case. She was always eager to solve cases and interrogate criminals, especially because it meant no paperwork during that time.

They worked throughout the afternoon on the case, solving it within two hours and getting the criminal behind bars within the third. Potty Prof had only made one appearance, just to throw a few empty threats around, but Lucy had expected it. She had begun to expect that any time when a suspect was being ridiculously frustrating, Potty Prof would come and put them in their place, and usually speed up the interrogation until Placid came back.

After the case was finished with and another criminal was jailed, it was evening, around five. They worked on the paperwork, which was extremely boring, especially for an energetic girl like Lucy, and Lucy found herself just doodling on the paperwork, completely lost in her thoughts, before snapping back to reality.

"'Eck!" she said quietly in frustration. She quickly glanced over at Alfendi, who had looked away right at that instant, to see if he had heard her, but he seemed too lost in his own paperwork to have noticed. Lucy began erasing on the page quickly, and had to ask for a few more pencil erasers, as she had almost covered the page in doodles.

"What do you need so many erasers for?" Placid Prof asked before handing a third eraser.

"I accidentally drew all over my paperwork. I weren't paying attention because I got really bored, and just drew on my page," she replied, looking at the floor, embarrassed of what had happened.

Alfendi sighed. "Let me see what you did," he requested, holding out his hand for her to give the paperwork. She hesitated at first, embarrassed about what she drew, but finally handed the paper over, blushing, and he looked over it. "What did you even draw?" he asked, surprised. He couldn't really tell, as it was half erased and not very well drawn, but thought it faintly resembled himself.

She was silent, but finally lied, "I don't know..." She thought since he wasn't looking at her eyes, he couldn't see through the lie, knowing she drew him in her daydreams.

'She's lying,' Potty Prof noted in Alfendi's head. 'And what the hell is that supposed to be?'

'I'm not exactly sure, but it could be me. Or you, but its hard to tell. But she didn't want to tell me, which is why she lied.'

Alfendi let her think he hadn't noticed, and just said, "Here, use this clean sheet. Just copy the information onto this."

"Thanks," she said, hoping he couldn't tell it was drawings of him, since she knew, and, at this moment, was glad she was awful at art. She took the clean page and crunched the old paper into a fist-sized paper ball before throwing it in the bin. Lucy almost walked away before spinning on her heels, realizing she needed the information from the old page and snatching it up from the rubbish bin to copy. She walked back to the couch to open and flatten the page just enough to be able to copy the information before repeating her earlier manoeuvre.

The next day, Lucy was late as usual, and the Prof still didn't mind. He loved when she burst through the door, having already rehearsed her excuse as she ran from her flat to the Mystery Room, and Alfendi always looked forward to that when she was late. She arrived to find there were no more cases, and they would have another boring day of paperwork and for Lucy, cleaning.

They began the day off with paperwork, and after about an hour, Lucy got bored and began to clean the Mystery Room. The Prof watched as she sung to herself and danced around the room to clean, which was hardly ever dirty as she cleaned it daily. But for Lucy, cleaning the room was more fun than working on paperwork, as she usually had more than enough energy, even after running to work. When she finished, she decided to brew their tea early, dreading the return to paperwork. She tries to stall by asking the Prof if there are any new cases a few times before he asks her to stop asking. When she finally stops, she brewed more and more pots of tea, trying to just delay the wait long enough for someone to drop in a new case, but that doesn't seem to work, as she ends up making five more pots of tea within 20 minutes.

Finally, she used her last resort. "Can I have the rest of t' day off?"

"Why do you want the day off?" he wonders.

"Erm..."

"You can't just leave all this paperwork behind, if you work on it sooner it'll be over with faster. Just work on that paperwork," he replied, knowing what she was thinking.

"Aw..." Lucy sighs. 'Fine,' she thinks. 'I guess I have nothing better to do. Other than to make more tea, but the Prof already asked me to stop wasting teabags.' She sat down on the couch and picked up her clipboard with the paperwork and a pencil attached. They worked on the papers for an hour more, before Lucy realised it was already mid-afternoon. "'Eck, it's already past lunch. I'm going to pick up summat from t' cafeteria, okay, Prof?" she asked before rushing out the door. Alfendi didn't have a chance to even answer, but then again, he knew she wouldn't have waited anyway. He continues with his work until she comes bounding back into the room, holding a paper bag with their lunch. They take a break to sit down and eat, Lucy heating up some of the tea she had brewed hours before, hoping the Prof wouldn't mind. As they ate, Lucy repeated herself, "Are there any new cases yet?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?! YOU'VE ASKED ME THAT A THOUSAND TIMES TODAY, SHUT UP ABOUT THE DAMN CASES!" Potty Prof shouted in frustration, his crimson hair in his face.

"Okay, okay," Lucy said, a little nervous. 'Well, there's one question I'm not asking again today. Or ever.' Then Alfendi's hair dulled as he covered his face with his hands.

"Sorry, Lucy," he apologised, ashamed of his other self.

"It's okay. I was just a bit freaked; I didn't realise I could annoy 'im so fast," Lucy assured.

'Why did you have to shout at her?' Placid asked in Alfendi's head.

'Well, you didn't do anything when she wouldn't stop asking that stupid question.'

'But you didn't have to be so harsh.'

'I'm not going to apologise, if that's what you're asking.'

They finished eating and went back to their work for a few more hours before Lucy realised the time was pretty late. "Oh, I should be getting home now."

"Okay..." Alfendi thought for a moment. "I can walk you home, since it's dark."

"Oh, that's okay, you don't have to."

"Okay, just be careful." Then Lucy left, but within ten minutes, she was back, intimidated by the darkness.

"Actually... Can you...er..." she stammered, hoping he would catch on, as she didn't exactly know how to phrase what she wanted to ask.

"Sure," the Prof replied with a knowing smile. He took his blue coat and they walked to Lucy's flat. For a while, they were silent, not knowing what to say. 'Say something, say something,' Placid thought.

They finally arrived at the sidewalk in front of Lucy's flat.

"I like your flat," the Prof said.

"Thanks," Lucy replied slowly. "And thanks for walking me home. I get a bit nervous in the dark."

"It was nothing," he replied, using one of her sayings. She smiled, then unlocked the door and opened it.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Prof," Lucy said.

"See you tomorrow, Lucy." Then he walked back down the sidewalk where they had come from while she went inside and locked up.

Inside Lucy's flat, she changed into flannel pajamas and hopped into bed, thinking about her evening. She wished she had been able to say something to Alfendi during the walk home, but her mind had been a complete blank. She also wished she could've been able to thank him more, as she was terrified of the darkness, it always made her imagine scary things. But when Lucy was with the Prof, or at least Placid Prof, she felt completely safe from harm, and she fell asleep with those last thoughts in her mind.

While Lucy was falling asleep, Alfendi was walking back to his flat. He wished he could've said something better than just 'I like your flat,' but it was all he could think of, as he had never really talked to her outside of the Mystery Room, and wasn't really a social person, even about cases.

So how did you like the beginning of Lucy and Alfendi's story? I'm trying to make it worth your time, and I want to make it suspenseful so you have been warned for the upcoming cliffhangers.

Mwah! -girlycathy


	2. Chapter 2: The Laytons

Girly notes: Sorry if I'm failing at their accents or any British. I'm really American, so I can't really imitate British things easily, because I've never tried speaking British or been to Scotland Yard, or even out of America.

I got the idea from a story I read on called "The Layton siblings" by .quinn. It's a really good story that was discontinued. So if you think this is a copycat, any part, then I give credit for that part to .quinn on . I also give credit for the girl's name to them, because I borrowed it. (I'm not gonna spoil it for you though)

Enjoy! -girlycathy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: The Laytons

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Mystery Room, Lucy and Alfendi had just finished their case and were finishing paperwork, when there was a phone call.

"I'll get it!" Lucy called. She jumped up and picked up the ringing phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Who is this?" a girl on the other end asked with a somewhat familiar voice. She sounded young, and bored. Like a teenager.

"This is Lucy Baker from t' Mystery Room. Who are you?" Lucy asked slowly.

"None of your business. Let me talk to Ally," she demanded.

"Ally?" Lucy asked, very confused. The Prof looked up at Lucy.

"Yeah. Alfendi Layton? The Inspector?" she replied, acting as if that was a complete waste of her time.

"Ohh. Yeah, one sec."

"Wow," the girl half mouthed sarcastically. Lucy pretended not to notice as she covered the mouth of the phone to talk to Alfendi.

"There's a girl on the phone who wants to talk to you," she said.

"A girl?" he asked before taking the phone she was holding out. Lucy went back to lying on the sofa, taking care of her paperwork, but she couldn't help overhearing what he said to the girl, especially when he switched to Potty Prof immediately after hearing her voice.

"Deirdre?" He was quiet as she spoke. "You can't just-" he practically screamed. "I don't- ... Just stay wi- ... Ugh, fine." Then he hung up the phone before putting his head in his hands.

"Prof? What was that about?" Lucy asked curiously, wondering what had made him so angry. Something about a girl named Deirdre. He didn't answer for a moment.

"Never mind all that," he said. Then he returned to Placid Prof. "Let's just finish our paperwork," he replied with a forced smile. They both returned to their paperwork, and finished in less than twenty minutes. Afterwards, Lucy left to go home, as she had to babysit her nieces that evening and really didn't want to be late. Alfendi stayed there, waving goodbye to Lucy as she left.

The next day was a slow day at the Mystery Room: Lucy and Alfendi had solved a case and were just finishing their paperwork. Lucy was daydreaming as she stared out the window, where there was a brightly shining sun and a cloudless blue sky. She was remembering her night with her nieces. Who thought two 5-year-olds could be so exhausting? Once she finished her paperwork, she said, "I'm going to take off t' rest of the day, okay?"

Alfendi looked up from his papers, answering, "Sure. Have you finished your paperwork?"

"Aye, every bit. I'll be back soon, and I've got my mobile on me, so you can call if there's a new case."

Alfendi nodded in approval. She left, bounding out of the room.

The next day, Lucy was late, as usual, but before she came sprinting into the room, Alfendi heard a bang on the door and an "OW!" Potty Prof recognised the sound, and Alfendi's hair turned crimson as he took control.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Lucy cried with a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Whatever," the girl said. Then both girls walked in. As Lucy was in a rush, she didn't notice the girl's similarity to the Prof, or the fact that he was Potty Prof. She had crimson red hair, like his, and it was long and in a ponytail at the base of her neck. Her hair was wavy, and she had side bangs hanging in her eyes, giving her a similar sort of eerie look. She was wearing a grey off-the-shoulder dress with grey stilettos, looking a little like Dolly Hollerday from their fifth case, although her makeup was darker and more dramatic, giving her a slightly more threatening look.

Lucy rushed into the room and collected their stack of paperwork for the day from their file cabinet, saying, "Sorry I'm late, Prof, but I just-"

"Deirdre?! What are you doing here?" Potty Prof shouted, cutting Lucy off. Lucy stopped and looked over at Potty Prof.

"Well, you should've been able to guess, from the crash and the bruise on my forehead from your little assistant there, thanks for that," the girl said, insulting Lucy, "and if you can't guess that, Ally, then you must really have a simpler mind than I thought." She ended her lecture with a fake pout.

"How dare you say I have a simple mind! And you are supposed to be at some stupid thing today, not at my office! So get out or I will cut off your damn legs!" Potty Prof screamed at Deirdre, but she just returned the shout with a simple, 'Really? That's all you got?' look.

"First of all, Ally, I've told you repeatedly that my interview is not stupid and its going on the damn day after tomorrow! Second of all, Ally, I'm staying here because around Scotland Yard, there's nothing to do! So I'm going to stay here for today and tomorrow to help with your cases, as you and your little assistant here obviously need my help. And there's nothing you can do to change my mind!" she shouted back, her voice rising. Lucy was just staring at the two of them go from next to the filing cabinet.

"No! You cannot just demand to stay! Get out! And don't touch a single one of my cases!"

"I don't care what you say! I am going to stay and you can't change my mind!"

After Deirdre finished screaming at Alfendi, she went over to the couch and laid right where Lucy would lay to work on paperwork to tell Alfendi that, yes, she would be staying. But instead of pulling out paperwork, Deirdre took out a magazine and flipped through the glossy pages. Lucy snapped herself out of her trance to see the Prof cool down and his hair dull and neaten, until he said, fighting as hard as he could against his potty side, "Sorry, Deirdre. That's fine...you can stay here, but...we don't have any cases...yet, all we have is...paperwork." Deirdre noticed his struggle against himself, and when she heard what he said, she just stared at him in awe. Lucy noticed and realised that Alfendi had apparently never acted very nice to Deirdre.

'Why would you treat Deirdre like that?! What the hell is wrong with you?!' Potty Prof shouted in the back of Alfendi's head.

'You should treat her nicer,' Placid argued, 'she's family.'

'She's also an annoying little brat who gets whatever she wants and hasn't even quit with that stupid nickname! So why should we treat her nicer if she's not going to be half as nice?!'

Later that day, after paperwork and cleaning, for Lucy, and reading a magazine, for Deirdre, and another argument between Potty Prof and Deirdre over whether whatever Deirdre came to London for was stupid or not, Lucy noticed it was around noon.

"I'm going ta go pick up food from t' cafe nearby. Do you want summat, Deirdre?"

"Yeah, I'm coming with to see what they have." She stood up and walked in her stilettos to the door. With the heels, she was a few inches taller than Lucy, about as tall as the Prof. Without, she was probably an inch taller than Lucy. As they walked out the door, Deirdre smirked and sang loudly, "Bye, Ally!" before slamming the door shut.

As she and Lucy walked down the hall, Lucy asked, "So...why do you call the Prof 'Ally'?"

"The Prof?" Deirdre asked.

"Aye. Alfendi."

Deirdre instantly changed. "Don't call him that, he's not a professor, he's an inspector!" she shouted at Lucy, making Lucy stop. "Our father was a professor, so don't insult Ally by calling him that!" Lucy hadn't realised how defensive Deirdre could get, even about the 'Ally' she had just screamed at.

"Well...aye, but he's kind of teaching me like a prof-"

"No, he's not! He's not a damn professor and he won't ever be one, so stop calling him that!" Then Deirdre stomped off down the hall, screaming at anyone in her way and left Lucy thinking about what Deirdre had said.

When Lucy got to the cafe, she found Deirdre there and she had cooled off a bit. Lucy wondered if she was able to control her temper more than Potty Prof or not.

"Deirdre?" she asked carefully. Deirdre looked over at her.

"What?" she asked, irritated.

"Look...I'm sorry that I call...Alfendi 'Prof', it's just a special nickname I came up with when I first met 'im, so I'm used to calling 'im that. And he didn't seem to really mind when I called 'im that the first times, so I don't think 'e really cares. Or at least the placid side of him doesn't, but the potty side still hasn't objected, so..."

Deirdre sighed. "I know he doesn't care, but it still annoys me so much! That 'placid' side of him, or what I've heard and seen of it, is just too much like our father for me to handle. That's why I always annoy him to show his hotheaded side that I grew up with. When he can control his anger at me, it is so irritating! I just don't want him to be okay with me insulting him like Father. No one is supposed to be as much of a gentleman as he was."

"Is that why you call 'im 'Ally' then? To annoy 'im?" Lucy asked, making Deirdre smirk.

"Yeah, it's my best trick. Always works, I'll bet when I called him that before slamming the door, he almost chucked something at me," Deirdre laughed, making Lucy join in.

"Oh, I was s'posed to get summat for lunch, Deirdre do you want ta order anythin'?"

"Oh, I already ordered," she replied, showing Lucy her wrapped up sandwich.

"Okay, I'll just be a bit." She left to order the food for herself and Alfendi. Deirdre thought, 'I guess she might not be too bad to have as a friend. And I guess I can handle her calling Ally 'Prof', if it means that much to her.' Afterwards, Lucy came back with a small paper bag with some food.

"You know, Lucy, I guess I can stand you calling Ally 'Prof' if you want to."

"Oh, really? It wouldn't bother you?"

"It would a bit, but...I'll get over it," she finally said.

"Okay. Well, thanks then."

The girls walked back to the Mystery Room with an air of silence between them. As they were nearing the building, Lucy and Deirdre thought they saw Alfendi coming out the door, burgundy hair and a white lab coat. But they dismissed the thought, knowing how Placid Prof hates to leave his office.

"Lucy! Deirdre!" he called towards them as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Aye?"

"What?"

"We've just got a new case! And Deirdre, I think you'll like this one."

"Cool!" Lucy said.

"Wait...why do you say you think I'll like this case?" Deirdre asked cautiously. She ignored the fact that Alfendi was actually asking her to help with a case after him yelling at her to 'not touch his cases'.

"Just come, I'll show you, I've already got the reconstruction machine running." He grabbed Lucy and Deirdre's wrists and pulled them along, towards the building and down hallways into the Mystery Room. Neither girl had ever seen Alfendi so excited, even about a murder case, and they glanced at each other with confused looks as he dragged them into the Mystery Room. They had especially never seen him so eager to start that he went around looking for them. When they were in the Mystery Room, Alfendi let go of the girls, who rubbed their wrists. He went to his desk, shoving case files in their hands for them to read.

"Okay, so it was a murder where this girl was smothered, and yet no one even noticed her, or knew she existed. Deirdre, I think you'll enjoy examining the crime scene to find the clues leading us to a number of suspects." Deirdre walked over to the reconstruction, looking over the big picture and then little sections to find everything she could to pinpoint suspects and evidence pointed against them.

Lucy asked what her part was eagerly, and the Prof said, "Lucy, I want you to find anything that could be important, anything because this woman had been smothered. I want you to find what suffocated this girl, anything that could be used."

"Aye, Prof, I'm on it!" Lucy found an empty place on the floor near the reconstruction and began to sift through files so she could find where the object was placed and match its file to the object. Alfendi began looking for who was nearby when the girl was killed, looking for any sort of a suspect or witness, or even a recorder or camera that might have caught a video, sound, or picture.

"You know, it's funny how minds can change over a single murder. Your mind changed about me touching your cases, Ally, this girl's mind changed because she's dead now, and the murderer's mind changed because he/she probably feels they've got their revenge." Lucy and Alfendi stopped their work for a moment, thinking about what Deirdre had said.

"Aye...I guess you're right," Lucy said. "Oh, and have you found anythin' special?"

"Not yet...but I'm working on it. You?"

"Well, it seems this lass were on a date, seein' as she's all dressed up. She were choked by a tie wrapped around her throat, causing her to suffocate, meaning there shoulda been a man there wi' a tie; 'er date."

"Yeah, that would make sense," Deirdre chimed in. "No one wears a cravat unless they're dressing up." Lucy yawned, getting tired. She glanced at the clock to see how late it was.

"Oh, 'eck! It's so late! I 'ave ta get home now."

"No, Lucy, it's too late. I can't let you-" Alfendi began.

"I'll be fine! If it makes ya feel better, I'll call you when I get home. Promise. And you know where I live, so you can come check on me if ya really want ta."

"You know where she lives?" Deirdre mouthed to Alfendi silently, but he didn't respond.

"Fine. Just be extra careful, Lucy," he finally complied. She left the Mystery Room alone, and Alfendi watched out the window to make sure she got home safely, and watched her wave before turning the last corner he could see. "And yes, Deirdre, I do know where Lucy lives," he said, still looking out the window. Deirdre looked up from her investigating. "But it's for business," he continued, knowing what Deirdre was thinking.

"Okay," she said, not believing him. But he could hear the hint of sarcasm mixed with singsonginess, and he whipped his head around to look at her.

"I'm serious."

"Mm-hm," she said with a tiny smile.

"Deirdre..."

Then she burst out laughing. "I know, I'm just messing with you. I can't believe you actually fell for it!" Then they both returned to their work.

Half an hour later, Deirdre looked up at the clock.

"Hey, Ally, didn't Lucy promise she'd call when she got home?" Alfendi was so involved in his investigations that he hadn't noticed the time.

"Yeah, and?"

"How far is Lucy's flat?"

"Five or ten minutes away, walking or running."

"It's been half an hour."

Alfendi looked at the clock. "Oh, no."

"Yeah... I'm going to call her house, to see what's happened."

"No, if she hadn't called by now, she probably isn't home. Let's go," Alfendi said firmly.

"Maybe she-"

"Lucy doesn't forget."

"Oh. Then let's go," Deirdre said, beginning to pick up the case files scattered around the room. They took a few minutes to gather everything before they left with their neatly packed files. They planned to run, but Deirdre stopped them as they left the building. "Wait, if something happened along the way, we need to investigate every alleyway to make sure we don't just pass her by."

"Right. Let's go. Follow me, this is the path Lucy always takes." They examine every alleyway and corner as quickly and thoroughly as they can. Then they finally made it around the corner she waved to them at, to find a body laying on the ground in an alleyway. Alfendi and Deirdre almost didn't recognise her trademark orange hat lying on the cement, splattered with blood before rushing over to her.

"Lucy!" they both cry. Deirdre examined her carefully, looking for a pulse.

"She's alive, just unconscious. We have to take her back so I can examine her better. You better have a very good first aid kit in your office, Ally."

"Don't worry, I do. I'm always prepared."

"Good. Now help me lift her up," Deirdre said.

They both carried her back to the Mystery Room and laid her on the floor carefully. Deirdre examined her fully. "This is why I took those 'stupid' medical classes, Ally," Deirdre said as she continued to examine. Alfendi didn't answer. "Okay, well, other than minor scratches and being unconscious, she's perfectly fine. It looks like they knocked her out pretty well, banging her head against that brick wall. Can you go over there to examine the scene? Then reconstruct it with your machine. Just be really careful, we don't need another accident," Deirdre requested. Alfendi let his crimson hair hang in his face.

"I can handle myself! Don't bother worrying about me, just help Lucy!"

"Got it," she said with a soft singsong voice. Then Alfendi left to go get the evidence for the reconstruction machine. Deirdre knew he could take care of himself, she just needed to hear him say it. And she wanted to bug him. Even in a desperate situation, she could still tease her Ally.

After ten minutes of cleaning and bandaging Lucy's scratches, Deirdre carefully placed a pillow under her head and a blanket over her to make her more comfortable, even when unconscious. Twenty minutes after, Alfendi returned and Deirdre moved to help him set up the reconstruction machine.

Since they weren't looking, they didn't notice Lucy's eyes open as she sat up. They only heard her scared voice, "W-Where am I?" They both turned around instantly, as she stared at them, terrified. "W-Who are you?" Her voice cracked slightly as she moved back a centimeter. She looked absolutely terrified and confused, like she had been captured. As the siblings were on the other side of the room, they couldn't catch up to her as she stood up and ran through the open door, not looking back.

"Lucy! Come back!" Deirdre and Alfendi called Lucy's name, chasing after her. Lucy sprinted out the door and across the street as a car came zooming by. She saw the car coming and hesitated for a moment too long...

"LUCY!" Deirdre screamed as Alfendi came running behind her. The car and Lucy collided and then the car zoomed off, leaving Lucy's body lying in the street. They ran into the street and carefully moved her to the sidewalk, before Alfendi took out his mobile and called a hospital. Deirdre examined her again, and saw that she was barely alive, and bleeding terribly. Deirdre tried to bandage her, using what she'd learned in medical school to help her.

When the ambulance came, they quickly drove Lucy off to the hospital, Deirdre and Alfendi sitting in the back as a nurse tried to stop the bleeding. They both had their heads in their hands, hoping that Lucy would survive. They felt that it was their fault Lucy had ran, their fault she had been hit by that car.

Finally, the nurses let the Laytons see Lucy in her hospital bed, where she laid. The nurse said she was in a coma, and should wake up in a little while, maybe a few weeks, maybe a few months, but they weren't exactly sure. They said she was a fighter, strong spirited, and should wake up.

Deirdre was terribly upset that she was supposed to go to her interview during Lucy's second day in the hospital. So she rescheduled for the next week, and the next week she rescheduled again. Finally, during Lucy's third week in the hospital, she had to go to her interview. She did, but was very gloomy during it.

For weeks after, the Laytons would come every night and every morning, waiting for her to wake up. Alfendi would take off work, and Deirdre either stayed during the day or helped Alfendi to hurry his work along. But for weeks, she didn't wake up.

Finally, the doctors told Deirdre and Alfendi that if she didn't wake up within the next week, they would take her off of life support, and let other patients use the equipment. Deirdre and Alfendi begged them not to, but they had made up their mind.

The Laytons came every morning and stayed until the late late night, begging Lucy to wake up and talking to her, as that was their last chance. Every morning they would come, overly hopeful she had woken up, to find her still laying in the bed, eyes closed. They sat in chairs nearby and begged her to wake up, and cried when she didn't late at night. That was their daily routine. Alfendi had taken off the entire week of work, and Deirdre made sure nothing would interrupt.

Occasionally, Lucy would stir, and Alfendi and Deirdre would get hopeful that she was waking up, and talk to her and ask her to wake up, but then she would quiet and they would go back to being depressed.

Finally, the dreaded Saturday came. The doctors were going to let Lucy off the machines. Alfendi and Deirdre begged them not to, asking and pleading, tears streaming down their faces. They just asked for one more week, just one more week, even though they knew it wasn't true. They stalled the doctors, trying to get the workers to at least give them a few more hours. Finally, the doctors gave the siblings one more hour to try to awaken Lucy. The Laytons thanked them before rushing back to Lucy's side, begging her louder and trying as hard as they could to wake up Lucy. She began to stir, and they thought they saw her eyelids flutter, getting hopeful.

"Lucy, please!"

"Wake up! You have to wake up!"

"Please..."

"Lucy! We didn't save you for nothing!"

"Damn it, Lucy! Wake up, already!" They sobbed and screamed and pleaded even though they knew they were just wishing for miracles. A doctor came in once, to warn them they only had fifteen minutes left, but Alfendi just screamed at him, "GET OUT!" before continuing to yell at Lucy's unmoving body, impatient from waiting and false hope. Deirdre was much too depressed to even care about the doctor who had gotten screamed at, and it was obvious Alfendi didn't care about any patients who might have awoken.

When the doctors came in to prepare for releasing Lucy, Alfendi and Deirdre just began to sob as they tried to beg the doctors for more time through their tears. Neither of them could bear to lose Lucy, she had become a best friend to the both of them, even though Deirdre had only known and talked to Lucy for less than a day. The room was filled with voices, from someone talking quietly to themselves, both of the Laytons sobbing their hearts out, and them shouting and begging for more time. They began acting a bit more hysterical than normal, as they were both absolutely exhausted from everything they had done the past few weeks, with hardly any sleep at all, and tried to block the doctors from getting to Lucy, but the doctors had a job to do.

Then, Deirdre and Alfendi stopped trying to block them off. The doctors weren't sure why, but the Laytons were completely frozen in shock, which made them stop. The siblings just realised that they had been hearing another person quietly talking, and were trying to listen. They turned around slowly, looking over at Lucy. They saw her, sitting up, looking around the room and quietly talking to herself, asking herself what she was doing there and who was arguing in front of her and why she was covered in bandages.

"Lucy?" She looked straight at Deirdre and Alfendi, a confused look on her face as she slightly tilted her head sideways.

"Who are you?" she asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So yeah, did you like it? I'm pretending Deirdre is another sister that just hasn't been mentioned in ANY of the games.

Mwah! -girlycathy


	3. Chapter 3: Terrible Tragedy

Girly notes: Okay, so I've finally updated the story and you get to see what happens to Lucy now that she's woken up. I am trying to update as often as I can, but it's difficult. Especially since school just started up again.

Enjoy! -girlycathy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Terrible Tragedy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy began to back up a little. The Laytons looked at each other.

"Lucy? Don't you remember us?"

"Um...all I remember is I was running away from...you two! Ya kidnapped me and then when I was runnin' away I got hit by a car!" She moved as far back as she could on her hospital bed, pulling her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around them. The doctors looked at her, and then at the Laytons.

"Did you try to kidnap her?" they asked.

"No! No!" They turned to Lucy, "We would never kidnap you, Lucy, you're our best friend."

"No, I'm not, I got hit by a car because of you two! You're not my friends!" she shouted, her eyes tearing up. Deirdre and Alfendi were silent in shock, not believing what had just happened.

They tried to explain. "Lucy-"

"Get away from me!" she screamed, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Then they quietly walked out the door, and back to Alfendi's flat.

"What happened back there?" Alfendi asked.

"I don't know, but that wasn't Lucy. At least not the Luce I know and love." Deirdre's eyes welled up with tears as she put her face in her hands and cried. "What happened to our Lucy? Why doesn't she remember us, even you? She's worked there for over a year now! And like you said, she doesn't forget."

"I know..." he replied softly. He wrapped his arms around Deirdre to comfort her, and began to silently cry himself. They finally fell asleep on the couch after awhile of crying and thinking about what happened to the old Lucy.

In the hospital, Lucy was sitting on her bed, thinking of how much she hurt those people, but then she remembered that they could've gotten her killed and so she didn't feel so bad. But they did claim she was their best friend...

The next morning, Deirdre and Alfendi were allowed in to see Lucy.

"Lucy?" She recognised the voice, and watched them slowly enter through the door.

"How do you know me?" she asked.

They walked in and sat in a couple chairs to talk to her.

"You're my assistant, Lucy," Alfendi explained, "have been for over a year now."

Lucy shook her head. "No, I don't 'ave a job."

"Yes you do, you're a crime-solving assistant for my brother, Alfendi Layton."

"No, I'm not! Stop lying to me!" Lucy shouted, backing away. The Laytons realised they had to re-earn her trust before she would listen to them.

"Can we ask you a few questions, Lucy?" Deirdre asked, thinking of a plan. She hoped Alfendi would follow without the threats and shouting.

"Okay, sure. But only if you answer them, too. And who are you?" She wanted some answers also.

Deirdre spoke up first. "I'm Deirdre Diane Layton. I don't have a job, but I've been taking interviews, I'm the daughter of Professor Hershel Layton, and am one of the best at investigation of every tiny detail in a crime scene. Ally?"

"I am Inspector Alfendi Layton," he began, leaving out his middle name, "and I work at London's New Scotland Yard Serious Crime Division Classified Investigation Agency Headquarters, or as I like to call it, the Mystery Room. I am an analytical investigator who only solved the most confusing of cases, and Deirdre's older brother."

Lucy just stared at them for a moment before saying, "Okay, ta. Now what was your question?"

"How old are you? I'm 23 and my brother is 29."

Lucy bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she should tell the strange people her age. But they seemed to already know her. "Don't you know? I'm 18, 19 this year."

"Ah, ok, because you hadn't gotten a job until 21 and a half, was that your plan?"

"Yeah, I thought I would go to school and then get a job... How did you know? I hadn't told a single person."

"Well, to us, you're already 22, turning 23 this year," Alfendi said, catching onto his sister's plan.

"But I'm not... I'm not 22, I'm only 18," she said, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Okay, well, next question: Where do you live? I live in Brooklyn, but I extended my trip here while I waited for you to come out of your coma. My brother actually lives here, in Scotland Yard."

"I live in Yorkshire. Where am I now?"

"Right now, you're in Scotland Yard."

"What?! How? Why?"

"Like we've told you, you're 22 and work as an assistant in Scotland Yard, so you moved to a nearby flat."

"But... But..."

"I know, it's a lot to take in. We just have one more question." Alfendi requested. Deirdre looked at him, trying to figure out what question he still wanted to ask.

"Um, okay," Lucy replied, still thinking.

"Can you tell us exactly what you last remember? Then we'll tell you what actually happened."

"Okay. Um, well, the last thing I remember is wakin' up in a weird room, and then I saw you two, and couldn't figure out why I were there, so I ran from the room and then into t' street where I got hit," she said, looking down at the bed covers.

"Okay, do you know what happened before that? A reason you woke up in that room?" Alfendi asked.

"No, none," she said, shaking her head.

"Okay, well, you work near your flat, so it was late at night and you were walking home. You had promised to call when you arrived home, but half an hour later you still hadn't called. We left to find you, and found your body unconscious in an alleyway, with the back of your head bloody," Alfendi explained.

"Then we took you back to the office and I examined you to make sure nothing was broken. You stayed unconscious for a while, long enough for my brother to go and investigate the scene and come back. That was when you woke up and ran. We were terrified when you got hit, and them brought you to the sidewalk and called an ambulance," Deirdre continued.

"You were taken to this hospital, and we came every day and night waiting for you to wake up. Yesterday, before you woke up, the doctors were going to let you go, but we didn't want you to die, so we begged them to stop and wait. We managed to stall them long enough for you to wake up, and...I think you know what happened then," Alfendi finished.

"I...I... So you...you're actually...my friends..." Lucy said quietly, trying to figure out what they were telling her while simultaneously looking down and playing with the sheets.

"Yes," Deirdre confirmed.

"But...but..."

"We'll always be your friends, Lucy. Always," Alfendi answered.

She looked up at them, trying to see if they were telling the truth. "Really?" Her hesitance was too much for Potty Prof.

"What the hell do you think, you stupid girl?!" Alfendi snarled, making Lucy back away in fright with a whimper.

"Ally!" Deirdre chastised. "Shut it! You're scaring Lucy!" Alfendi cooled off as quickly as he had heated up and apologised.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, I didn't mean to frighten you." But after being screamed at by people who had just assured her they were her friends, Lucy was uncertain about them, and stayed farther away from them than before.

"Oh, Lucy..." Deirdre sighed. "I know it's a lot to take in, but we don't know what else to do. We want to help you so badly, but...what do we do?" She sighed again, and then stood up to walk away. Alfendi followed, and they both left the building and walked home, leaving Lucy alone, once again trapped in her thoughts. She couldn't imagine how she could stand that man yelling and threatening people, even with the girl there. She fell asleep after a while of thinking about Deirdre and Alfendi.

The next day, they came back again, but in the afternoon. As they walked in, Deirdre asked Alfendi, "Do you think her memory will recover?"

"I hope so. I can't imagine working in the Mystery Room without her..."

They walked into the hospital room where Lucy was sitting in her bed, slowly eating a lemon yogurt, her short caramel hair shielding her face from the Laytons.

"Luce?" Lucy put her yogurt with the spoon in it on the side table. Then she turned to look up at the Laytons, her hair parting to frame her face.

"Aye?" Alfendi and Deirdre weren't sure how to say what they were thinking.

"Um...well-"

"Wait, can I ask you guys summat?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Lucy was hesitant. "Well...if all you guys 'ave been tellin' me is true, then..." she stopped for a moment, "well, I just wanna be sure you're bein' honest, so...I just wanna ask ya summat I would only tell my friends."

"Okay, that's perfectly fine."

"Um...what's my real middle name? I tell everyone a fake one, because I don't really care for my real one."

"Well, you never told me your middle name, because I had only known you for the one day and night when..." Deirdre began.

"Actually, after working with me for a year, you finally told me it was Riley." Lucy looked at him in awe.

"Aye, my real middle name is Riley. So I guess you really are my friends. I should've believed ya. Sorr-"

"Lucy, you a had perfectly good reason to not believe us. You don't have to be sorry," Alfendi said comfortingly. They noticed she was warming up to them, even after Potty Prof screamed at her the day before.

"Okay. So what happened? Why can't I remember either of you?"

"Well, we think when that other person attacked, they tried to knock you unconscious by hitting your head against the brick walls, because I found one of the walls bloody. But the assailant tried harder than necessary, and it ended up making you forget all that had happened for the past years. That's why you ran from us when you woke up, you had forgotten all about us," Alfendi explained.

"Oh." She looked down at the bedsheets, playing with the blankets. After a silence, she looked up and asked, "Do you know when I'm allowed to leave? I don't really like it here, it's too lonely, and it gets a bit scary at night."

The Laytons were stunned for a moment, wondering why she didn't have other questions, but then Deirdre answered, "Um, I don't know. I'll be right back, I'll ask a nurse."

"Okay. Ta." She smiled as Deirdre left the quiet room, headed towards the lobby. Then she looked back down at her fingers, fidgeting. "So-"

"Lucy, do you remember anything more now that we've told you what happened?"

"Um...not really. I think I faintly remember t' 'Mystery Room', but...not really." Suddenly, Lucy began crying, frustrated that she couldn't remember anyone or anything that had happened to her for two years. She pulled her knees up to her chin and buried her face in her knees as her shoulders shook. She just couldn't believe she had forgotten two years of her life. Alfendi wasn't exactly sure what to do, so he moved and sat next to Lucy on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him, stroking her hair. She sobbed even more, knowing that he cared for her a lot, but she couldn't even remember who he was.

"Lucy, you-" Deirdre stopped short as she saw Alfendi comforting a crying Lucy. She rushed over to the side of Lucy's bed, next to Alfendi. He didn't notice she was there, just quietly soothing Lucy. Alfendi was able to calm Lucy down, enough for her to look up at Alfendi and wipe away her tears. Deirdre quietly walked back to the doorway to pretend she was just walking in, but was silent enough to hear Alfendi whispering to her.

"Don't worry, Lucy, everything's going to be okay." Deirdre used her sharp eyes to see Alfendi holding Lucy's face, both of them gazing into each other's eyes. "Alright?" Lucy nodded slowly, as they broke apart.

Deirdre silently walked back through the swinging doors before loudly re-entering. "Lucy, the nurse said after tomorrow, you can leave whenever you feel comfortable."

"Okay!" Lucy smiled, pretending she hadn't just been crying, just as Deidre pretended not to notice. She had a short mental debate before smiling back at Lucy. "Wait...but where will I stay?"

"Well, remember, Lucy, you have a flat near the Mystery Room, where you work. Ally and I can re-teach you everything you need until you remember. Ally knows where you live and work, and I can help with teaching you on the work when Ally can't. But just remember, we'll be there for you, to help you through this."

"Okay." They glanced at the clock, and saw it was 9:30.

"Lucy, we have to go, but we'll be back in the morning, to take you back home."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you then."

"Bye, Luce, see you tomorrow." She stood up and began to walk away, while Alfendi said his goodbyes to her.

"Goodbye, Lucy. We'll see you in the morning."

"Bye..." She began to look downwards, not looking forward to being alone again, but Alfendi tilted her back back up and gave her a kiss on the forehead to last her the night. She smiled brightly and waved as Alfendi walked back towards the door.

As they walked out the door, Deirdre asked, "Okay, how much do you like Lucy Baker?" Alfendi looked back at her, completely stunned, before his hair turned crimson red.

"How did you figure that out?"

"Easy. There were too many clues."

"Which clues in particular?" he asked.

"Let's see, the comforting hugs as she cried, the extended goodbyes for tonight. You didn't really try to hide it. Or if you did, you did a terrible job, Ally."

"Well, if that was too easy, then you can have the challenge of answering your own question." He smirked at her. "And if you tell anyone, I will-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll cut out my damn tongue, I get it," she mocked casually.

"And you weren't even in the room when she was crying, how would you know about that."

"Wasn't I?" she asked slyly, giving back a smirk. "You were too busy comforting, you didn't hear or see hide or hair of me." Then she whipped back forward and speed walked out of the building, her skirt flowing around her ankles. Then she waited outside of the hospital for Alfendi to catch up with her.

"Why would you spy on me?! What the hell?!"

"Oh, I wouldn't call it spying. I would call it..." she paused for a moment, faking her thoughts, "you being oblivious."

"Well, I would call it spying."

"I walked straight in front of you, Ally. It's not spying. Then I, y'know, pretended I had never come in and listened in on your whispers to Lucy, and then left and walked back in." She spoke quickly, pretending she was embarrassed about it.

"What?!"

"Oh, relax. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone," she scoffed. "But, I will challenge you to a race back to your flat. Ready, on your marks-"

"Deirdre, I'm not going to race-"

"Get set-"

"I know all the back roads, you don't have a chance-" Potty Prof replied.

"Go!" They both sprinted off, towards Alfendi's flat. At one point, they split up. Deirdre took a more direct, yet longer route, while Alfendi took a back road. Finally, they met up 20 metres until Alfendi's flat. They both sprinted as fast as they could, but were equal speed and ended up tying at the flat. "Ha! And you said I wouldn't win."

"Technically, neither of us won."

"Exactly, that also means we both won. Ha ha," she laughed as Alfendi unlocked the door and walked in.

"Fine, whatever.

She smirked, walking into the kitchen to get a bottle of soda. Then Alfendi cooled to Placid Prof, and went to his bedroom. Deirdre drank her soda as she dressed into sweatpants and a tank top, and finished before brushing her teeth and hair. She found the blankets and pillow and made herself a bed on the couch for the hundredth time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ooh, what do you think'll happen next? Hmm?

I have it almost written, and I'm excited to see what you think.

Mwah! -girlycathy


	4. Chapter 4: Lucy's Memories

Girly notes: Okay, so what sucks is I HAD this chapter completely written up, but apparently something happened and the entire chapter got DELETED. So now I got the entertainment of writing the once edited and ready-for-publishing chapter. AGAIN. And you got the entertainment of me not posting. Wasn't that awesome? (she asks sarcastically)

But, now I've had my (unnecessary) entertainment, and finally finished AGAIN. Yes!

Enjoy! -girlycathy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: Lucy's Memories

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, the Layton siblings walked into the hospital room where Lucy was, and found she was busy packing, having had her IV taken out and dressed. She was almost completely packed when Deirdre said, "Looks like you're excited to get home."

Lucy looked up at them, smiling. "Aye, super! I can't wait! But do I have a flat by myself?" Her smile dimmed a bit at the thought.

"Yeah, but we can stay with you if you want for a few nights so you can get settled. We know you're used to people in the nearby rooms," Alfendi answered.

"Okay!" Her smile brightened as she once again became elated. "Okay, I'm ready to go!"

"Alright, let's head off!" Alfendi said.

They walked home, and when they arrived, Lucy said, "Wait, I don't have a key."

"Sure you do. Just check your pockets or bag. Or I know where your spare key is." Lucy rummaged through her bag to find a key ring with a few keys.

"Oh, why do I 'ave so many keys? Which one is it?"

"This one," Alfendi said, pointing out an olive green one. "Like your jacket."

"My jacket?" She looked down at her sweater. "This one's black."

"No, I mean the one you always wear to work. Deirdre'll show you, you have a particular uniform."

"Oh, ok." Lucy quickly unlocked the door and went inside, dropping her bag on the floor in the corner. "Wow!" She went around, awing over every little item she owned. "I love my flat!"

"Yeah, it's nice," Deirdre said. She had never set foot inside Lucy's apartment before, and had never tried to imagine it.

Lucy disappeared behind a corner, and the siblings heard her say delightfully, "Wow! I 'ave so much clothes!"

Deirdre followed, and walked down a hallway to Lucy's bedroom at the end. "Okay, wow," she said, noticing how many outfits Lucy actually owned, "I'm going to find the clothes you normally wear for work." She picked out dark tights, black and white shoes, long white shorts, a green jacket, and, of course, an orange hat. "You can pick whatever shirt you want, Lucy."

"Yay!" she cheered, before starting to rifle through her clothing as Deirdre left the room. She went into the living room with Alfendi and they waited for Lucy to come out, ready to go.

"Ready!" Lucy said, appearing around the corner.

"Okay, let's go." The Laytons led Lucy to the Mystery Room, and she faintly recognised it. They spent the whole day there reteaching her, and beginning a new case to practice with. Later that night, the siblings walked Lucy home, and she said she'd be alright without them there, and she'd have to get used to it either way. They left, and she went to bed.

_"I'll be fine! If it makes ya feel better, I'll call you when I get home. Promise. And you know where I live, so you can come check on me if ya really want ta."_

_"Fine. Just be extra careful, Lucy," he finally complied. She bounded out and away from the Mystery Room alone, and waved at the Laytons before turning a corner where they could no longer see her. _

_She felt something grab her arm and yank her into the alleyway. "Ow! Get off me!" She pulled her arm, but the man was stronger than her. He was wearing a mask and pinned her up against the brick wall. _

_"Who is he?" the man demanded. She kicked him in the shin, making him falter slightly. She tried to yank her arm away, but tripped. She screamed._

Lucy woke up screaming. When she stopped, she realised how out of breath she was, and laid back down to catch her breath. Then she checked her clock. 2:00 am. She didn't want to go back to sleep, in fear of another nightmare, so she stayed awake for the next hours until she had to get ready to walk to the Mystery Room.

When she arrived, Deirdre was already sitting on the floor with the evidence laid out in front of her and Alfendi was sitting at his desk reading case files. Both noticed her lack of energy and enthusiasm. "Lucy? Are you alright?" Alfendi asked.

"Aye, super."

"What time did you get to sleep last night?"

"I dunno, 9:30?" she yawned.

"And what time did you wake up?"

She hesitated, unsure of when she used to wake up. "7," she finally said.

"Lucy, what time did you wake up?" he repeated, having seen through her lie.

"2..."

"Luce, what happened? Why'd you wake up at 2?" Deirdre asked, taking her to the couch as Alfendi walked from behind his desk to sit with them.

"I had a nightmare," she answered quietly.

"Why didn't you call or go back to sleep?"

"I didn't want to wake you up and I was too scared."

"Lucy, it was your first night back alone, it would've been perfectly fine," Alfendi comforted.

"Why don't you rest here? We'll stay right here in the Mystery Room and you can sleep," Deirdre suggested.

"But I don't-" she yawned.

"Lucy, lay down and close your eyes. We'll be right here."

"Okay," she finally complied. She laid down, her head in Alfendi's lap and fell quickly asleep as he stroked her hair. When she was fully asleep, Alfendi gently moved her head into a pillow and returned to his case files as Deirdre returned to her evidence.

A few hours later, Lucy screamed in her sleep. The siblings rushed to her side.

"Lucy!"

"Wake up, Luce!"

She woke up quickly. "Lucy, what happened?"

"I...I..." she stuttered, confused. '_What just happened?_' she thought.

"Luce, I'm going to make some coffee for you and I to keep you up for the next few hours." Then Deirdre left the room, headed for the cafeteria to make some coffee for the two of them and Alfendi moved to sit next to her on the sofa.

"Lucy, did you have a nightmare?" She collected her thoughts and then nodded her head. "Can you tell me about it?"

She took a deep breath, before explaining every detail of what happened, word for word. In the middle, she began crying, but continued explaining.

When Deirdre returned with two cups of coffee, Lucy tried to wipe away her tears and hide that she had been crying. Deirdre handed her a cup, and Alfendi went back to his desk with case files as Lucy sipped her coffee and Deirdre looked over evidence.

After a few minutes, Lucy asked, "What should I start with to help on the case?"

Both the siblings looked up, and finally Alfendi answered, "You can help examine the reconstruction. Here, I'll set up the machine." He set it up, and the three of them worked on the case for the rest of the day, until evening time came and the three of them walked to Lucy's flat.

Before Deirdre and Alfendi left, Lucy asked, "Um...could you guys, um, stay? For the night?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Ta very much. I owe ya."

"It's nothing, Luce. You don't owe us," Deirdre replied. Lucy let them sleep in the living room, and gave them pillows and blankets. Afterwards, they all went to bed.

_"Who is he?" the man demanded. She kicked him in the shin, making him falter slightly. She tried to yank her arm away, but tripped. She screamed._

_"Tell me!" he growled. _

_"What?! I don't know what you're-"_

_"Yes, you do, you're Lucy Riley Baker, now tell me the truth!"_

_"I don't even know who you are or how you-"_

_"LIAR!" he screamed. He pulled off his mask, screaming, "Don't you remember me?!"_

_She gasped._

Lucy woke up abruptly, thinking about what had just happened in her dream. It wasn't as much a nightmare that time than before, but it was weird to her, making no sense. She tried to go back to sleep, but it was still too scary, so Lucy stood up and walked past her living room and into her kitchen. She drank a glass of water before heading back to her bedroom.

She sat down on her bed and just thought for a moment, before her thoughts were interrupted by determined knocking. "Lucy?!"

"Come in," she replied quietly. The door opened to reveal Alfendi standing in the doorway.

"Why the _hell_ are you up?"

"I...couldn't sleep." She pulled her covers up to her chin, nervous. Alfendi felt foolish, and switched to Placid Prof.

"I'm sorry. Did you have another nightmare?"

"Sorta..."

"What happened?" He walked into the room and sat next to Lucy on her bed. She leaned onto his shoulder and began to explain.

By the end, Lucy was crying and Alfendi was trying to comfort her. "It's okay, Lucy, it was just a dream."

"B-But it felt so real, Alfendi," she sniffled. He winced at her use of his real name under the cover of the darkness.

"It was just a dream, Lucy. Try to go back to sleep," he said before leaving the room. He quietly walked back to the living room before his foot caught on something and he fell face-first with a muted *thud* on the carpeted floor. "Damn it!" Potty Prof cursed under his breath.

"Ally. What. The_. Hell_."

Placid returned, saying, "Sorry, I just tripped on something."

"_Why_? What the _hell_ were you doing?"

"Lucy woke up and I heard her walk past and into the kitchen and then back to her room, so I went to see why. She had another nightmare, and she told me about it."

"Okay, well now you've got to tell me. I haven't heard either of them, so now you're going to tell me both of them."

"Not now, later, it's too-"

"I'm not changing my mind."

"Fine." So he told both of the stories exactly like Lucy had told him, except without the crying.

"I wonder... That sounds like a good conclusion as to what happened the other night, when Lucy walked home."

"That's what I've been thinking," Alfendi agreed. "Let's tell Lucy later."

"Okay." Then they both fell asleep for the next few hours.

When the Laytons woke up, they made breakfast for Lucy since they knew she wouldn't be up very early. When she woke up, breakfast was already made and her table was set.

"Oh! You guys...you didn't have ta-"

"We wanted to, Lucy."

"Okay, ta."

"It's no problem." They all ate together, and then Alfendi and Deirdre went back to Alfendi's flat to get ready for the day as Lucy stayed and got herself ready. They all met back at Lucy's and walked to the Mystery Room where they worked on cases all day.

That night, Lucy decided she could sleep alone again, as she was used to the dreams. The Laytons were uncertain, but finally left.

_"LIAR!" he screamed. He pulled off his mask, screaming, "Don't you remember me?!"_

_She gasped._

_"But...but I thought you lik-"_

_"I _love_ you, Lucy! But you broke my heart! And now, you're going to pay!" With that, he repeatedly banged her head against the bricks behind her as she cried for help, tears streaming down her face._

_"HELP! PROF! Deirdre! Help me. Prof..." she sobbed before collapsing onto the ground._

Lucy quickly woke up to find a slight headache and dry throat. When she noticed, she burst into tears, not knowing what was happening to her, or why she was being threatened by awful nightmares. When she finally quieted a bit, she picked up her mobile.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* She picked her vibrating mobile quickly, to silence it before he noticed. "Hello?" she whispered.

"Deirdre?"

"Lucy, what is it?"

"I...I had a nightmare..." Lucy sniffled.

"I'm there." Then she hung up the phone, leaving Lucy to curl up on her bed and cry again.

Not three minutes later, Lucy heard the front door open and a familiar voice called through her flat. "Lucy? It's me, where are you?"

"M-My bedroom," Lucy sniffled. She heard quiet, yet fast footsteps coming down the hall. Her door opened, and Deirdre went in, closing the door behind her. She sat next to Lucy and wrapped her arms around her, calming Lucy down a bit.

Deirdre opened her mouth to speak, but just then the girls heard the front door open again and a voice yelling, "_Deirdre?!_" She stood up and walked to the door, but before she could open it, it swung open, revealing a very angry, red-haired Alfendi. "What the _hell_? You can't just _leave_ the flat _whenever you like_!" Lucy quietly hid under her covers, her knees to her chin as she buried her face in her blankets and her eyes welled up with tears as she sniffled. She tried to use her blankets to block them out, as she couldn't bare to see them yelling at each other.

"Ally, Lucy-"

"Don't give me that! It's no reason to still just _leave_ in the middle of the night!"

"Ally! I left you a _god damn note_-"

"For me to just find when I woke up, and just realise you were gone!" he finished. Deirdre subtly noticed Lucy, barely shaking as she covered her ears.

"_Ally! Move!_" She gave him two hard shoves, one to the shoulder to turn him around and one in the back to force him out the door. She then closed the door and Lucy could hear her force him down the hall and away from her bedroom as Alfendi screamed at her. She laid down and tried to relax, but wasn't able to, and a few minutes later, the flat quieted. The door opened, and Lucy lifted her tearstained face up to see Alfendi's faded hair pulled back.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, Lucy." She sniffled and tried to stifle her tears as she wiped eyes dry with the blankets.

"It's okay." Alfendi came to sit next to Lucy and Deirdre sat across the bed from them.

"So you had a nightmare? What happened in it?" She explained her nightmare to them, and partway through, her tears began flowing again and she moved a bit closer to Alfendi, leaning her forehead against Alfendi's shoulder and neck as she continued crying and talking. Alfendi helped comfort her by wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Finally, she finished, and sat up and used the back of her hands to wipe away her tears before she said, "Wait, who were I callin' when I screamed 'Prof' in my dream?"

Deirdre whipped her head around to face Alfendi. She mouthed, 'You haven't told her yet?'

"It's actually a little nickname you have for me, Lucy."

"I 'ave a nickname for ya?"

"Yeah..."

"You didn't- This 'ole time I've been thinkin' I call ya Alfendi, but I call you 'Prof'? No wonder you were uncomfortable when I called ya Alfendi."

"Yes, it must've slipped my mind..." Then he explained what he and Deirdre have been thinking about her nightmares. Deirdre stood up and began pacing back and forth in front Lucy and Alfendi.

"Do you remember anything more after what we've told you?" Deirdre asked, after Alfendi had finished explaining.

Lucy stared at her for a moment, before collapsing in Alfendi's arms.

"Lucy!" Deirdre rushed over, her phone flying out of her shallow pocket and across the room, smashing against the wall next to Lucy's desk and dresser as the Laytons laid her down on her bed and tried to revive her.


	5. Chapter 5: Lucy's Return

Girly notes: I hope you're enjoying the story! It's more fun to write this rather than repeating the last part! I'm super busy with school and homework, so there's just not enough time in the day! I don't even know how I found the time to write _this_.

Oh, and creds to one of my besties! She isn't on Wattpad, but when she can get one, I'll give you the username. She helped me edit this chapter, and is AMAZING!

Enjoy! -girlycathy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: Lucy's Return

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour later, Deirdre had picked up and put together her mobile before leaving the room, the phone to her ear. Alfendi was in Lucy's bedroom with Lucy lying on her bed, her eyes still closed as he continued to wave one of his newspapers over her face to try to wake her up.

Suddenly she jerked awake, sitting up extremely quickly, fast enough to whack her head on the newspaper Alfendi was waving in front of her. "Ow!" she cried from the shock as she laid back down, her hand on her forehead.

"Lucy! Are you okay?"

"Bit of a bruise on my fore'ead, but otherwise I'm super," she laughed. "Why?"

"Well, you fainted after Deirdre asked if you remembered anything more about your life after we explained your nightmares to you. Do you?"

"Well, aye. Everything! I'm back, Prof!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"I'm so happy, Lucy," he said, putting his arms around her and pulling her closer. Deirdre had silently tiptoed down the hall, and quietly opened the door a bit and peeked in, and seeing their encounter, she walked away from the door, nervous. They released, and Alfendi said, "I'm going to go tell Deirdre, okay? I'll be right back."

"Okay!" she said happily. Alfendi left the room, and as he walked out, Lucy noticed something peeking out from under her desk. She stood up and picked it up, noticing it was a small, flat battery, but she didn't know what for. She sat back down on her bed and decided to wait for the Laytons to come back in and ask, as she examined the battery.

As Alfendi walked down the hall, he noticed his sister pacing back and forth in the front room, and her nervous look as she walked around.

"Deirdre? What is it?" he asked, putting off the fact that Lucy was awake and her memory had returned. She stopped pacing in front of him.

"Well..." she began, unsure of what he would think. "My boss just called and said I have to go home in the next two days, but I don't want to because we're helping Lucy and I don't want to leave her, especially since I hardly got to talk to the _real_ Lucy, and..." She took a deep breath, "I don't want to leave Scotland Yard just yet, but I'm supposed to and I don't know what to do." They both thought for a moment.

"You need to tell Lucy that you're leaving soon either way. And you'll have two days with the 'real' Lucy, as you say."

"But...I don't want to upset her..."

"You need to tell her." She sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell her now." They walked down the hall, and into Lucy's bedroom where Lucy sat on her bed, examining the battery.

When they entered the room, they sat on the bed, the same way as when they were talking to Lucy before Lucy said, "Oh, do you guys know what this is? It looks like a battery."

Alfendi looked it over, and said, "Deirdre? This belongs in your mobile."

"Oh, right." She took the battery and put it back in her phone. Then she told Lucy what she had told Alfendi.

"You're leaving? Oh, well if your boss-" Lucy stopped suddenly. "Wait, you told me you didn't have a job, that's why you were in Scotland Yard." She looked at Deirdre, confused.

"Right...about that..." she began as Alfendi switched to Potty Prof.

"And your boss just called?" Alfendi noticed. "On your phone _with no battery_? What aren't you telling us?"

"Well... Okay, so I had done an interview back in Brooklyn and then they weren't sure if I would get the job, but my trip here was already planned, and then, all those things happened, and then they called back and said I got the job, but I told them about some things and how I was going to stay for a bit longer, and I kept on postponing my time back, but they finally said I can't stay any longer than the next two days and my boss already booked my flight for Monday, 9:00 pm sharp. I didn't tell you guys because I wasn't sure if I was going to get the job, and I'm still not sure because I have to do a trial first, and they're going to see if I'm really able to do the job correctly, so I was going to wait until after I was sure to tell you whether I actually had the job or not."

"Oh." There was an awkward silence for a bit, before Lucy said, "Congratulations! I'm sure you'll get the job."

Deirdre smiled a bit. "Thanks."

"And if you pack a bunch today, we can have a fun day tomorrow and t' day after maybe!"

"Maybe... I'll have to see. But I think I'll have to go now, since I have lots of packing to do."

"Oh, okay."

"I should probably go, too-"

"Aww, please stay Prof?" Lucy pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. He looked over at Deirdre, to ask permission.

"Of course! Go ahead," she said, with a bit of a forced smile.

"Yay! Do you want us ta walk ya home, Deirdre?"

"You don't have to."

"But I want to, and I'm sure the Prof does, too, right?"

"I don't mind."

"See? Let's go!"

"Okay." The three of them walked back to Alfendi's flat, talking about the recent events. Then they said goodbye to Deirdre, as Alfendi and Lucy walked back to Lucy's flat.

When Lucy and Alfendi arrived back, they sat in her living room and talked for a while. Lucy explained how she felt trapped in her own mind, how she felt as if she was watching a movie. She wasn't sure what was real or not, and began to believe that she _actually was_ still 18. She explained how everything felt to her, leaving out the special parts with Alfendi. Lucy also explained how, from the back of her mind, she remembered the nightmares, yet couldn't tell herself she did. But she felt scared, terrified, even though she knew she wasn't scared, and that scared her even more, that she wasn't in control of her own emotions. She said she thought it was like how both the Profs fought over his mind, and that she wasn't in control, except she couldn't even talk to herself then, and it was probably one of the most scary things ever, next to the actual attack.

While she described the scariest parts of her 'movie', Alfendi comforted her by wrapping his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. After a while, they noticed how late it was.

"Oh, 'eck! It's almost eleven! I shoulda been asleep now. I'm going to head to bed now, okay, Prof? And I'll see you at t' Mystery Room at 9:00."

"We both know it'll be closer to 9:30."

"Whatever," she laughed, before coughing a bit.

"Are you alright?"

"Super. I just 'ave a bit of a dry throat from all this talkin', and I'm tired. 'Eck, that other part of me hardly slept at all after you guys came, even though I were trying to scream at 'er to get some rest. Good night, Prof."

"Good night, Lucy. I'm glad you're back." She smiled.

"Me too. It's so much better to be in control."

"It definitely is." He gave her one last hug before he left for his own flat.

The next morning, Lucy woke up refreshed and glad she was back at 8:00 just as she used to. She got ready for work, and was at the Mystery Room just at 9:30.

"Good morning, Prof!" she said happily as she bounded into the room, swinging the door shut behind her. "Where's Deirdre?"

"Good morning, Lucy. She's at my flat still, sleeping. She stayed up pretty late packing, so I'm letting her rest, as she's probably exhausted." He smiled, knowing his assistant was back, and in high spirits.

"Ah, ok. Do we 'ave any new cases?" she asked.

"Yes, they've piled up while we were...detained."

"What did ya do while I were in t' hospital? You didn't just postpone-" She stopped suddenly, realising what he had done. "You did. You left your work behind for..." she trailed off, finally murmuring to herself. She knew how much his work meant to him, how he slept in the Mystery Room sometimes so he wouldn't have to leave it behind, and the fact that he just let it sit there to visit her in the hospital... "Okay, well, let's get started. Maybe when Deirdre gets here, we can take a break and do summat fun!" She began to look for the fastest cases to get them done quickly as possible.

They spent the next few hours working on cases, until noon, when Lucy decided to take a break to eat. "It's already noon! I'm getting summat from t' cafeteria, I'll get ya summat, too!" As she opened the door to leave, she almost hit Deirdre, standing right outside, staring at her mobile. "Oh, sorry! Deirdre! You're here! I'm just about ta get lunch, do ya want summat?"

"Um, sure, yeah," she said, not really paying attention. Lucy then ran out of the room to get their food as Deirdre went inside. Deirdre walked over to the couch, where she then quickly pulled out her mobile and began texting. Alfendi glanced up from his work at her a couple times, just to see what she was doing. Each time he looked, she was still sitting on the couch, watching her phone or texting on it.

Then, Lucy came back into the Mystery Room, a paper bag in her hand, saying, "I'm back!" as she let the door slam behind her. The three of them ate, while working, Lucy at the reconstruction machine, Deirdre at the couch on her phone, and Alfendi at his desk with case files.

They spent almost the rest of the day like that, although a few times, Deirdre would giggle or laugh at something from her texting and both Lucy and Alfendi would stare at her for a few seconds while she just said it was nothing and continued her texting.

Finally, at around 4:30, Deirdre giggled again, which was just too irritating for Potty Prof. "Who the _hell_ are you texting, Deirdre?"

She looked up at him guiltily, having been caught, and replied, "No one." Then she went straight back to her phone.

"Deirdre!"

"I'm just texting a friend," she said simply, without looking up again.

"Leave 'er alone, Prof. Everyone needs privacy," Lucy said, turning around. Placid Prof took control, and returned to his work, same as Lucy, and Deirdre returned to her mobile for the next few hours.

"Oh, it's already 7:00! I'd better get going, Prof, it'll be dark soon!"

"Lucy, at least let us walk you home. We wouldn't be able to take another incident."

"Okay." The three of them finished up what they were working on, and then left the Mystery Room. Alfendi and Deirdre dropped Lucy off at her flat before leaving to Alfendi's flat.

In Lucy's flat, she dressed herself for bed in black pants and a tight pink tank top and slipped on some fuzzy blue slippers.

The next morning, Lucy sprinted through the Mystery Room door how she always had before her incident. "Good morning, Prof!" she called.

"Good morning, Lucy."

"Okay, let's finish t' cases from yesterday!" She eagerly found the case they had been working on the day before, pulled out all of the case files and evidence, and started the reconstruction machine.

After an hour of examining the scene, Lucy noticed something was off. "Prof? Where's Deirdre?"

"Hm? Oh, she's at my flat right now."

"Why isn't she here?"

"She was busy packing while texting, and it looked like she had a fair amount left to pack, so I just let her stay there."

"Oh, ok. Because her flight's tonight, right? At 9:00?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Maybe if she finishes early, we can still hang out," Lucy said, always the optimist.

"Maybe, although it looked like she had plenty of packing ahead of her."

"After this case we can go back to your flat and help her pack, she might need it. Then we'll be able to hang out before we take her to t' airport."

"Depending on how long this case takes." They worked the next hours until noon, when Lucy made them take a break and help Deirdre pack. Alfendi led Lucy to his apartment, and found Deirdre packing quickly, with only a few things left.

"'Ello, Deirdre," Lucy said.

"Hey, Luce. What's up?"

"Do you need any help packing?"

"No, I'm almost done. Thanks though."

"Welcome." They waited a few more minutes as Deirdre threw the last of her things into her suitcase.

"Okay, I'm done now. You wanted to hang out now, right?"

"Aye, how'd you guess?"

"I'm Ally's smarter younger sister, remember?" she replied with a familiar smirk.

"Since when are you smarter than I am?!" Potty Prof shouted.

"Since always, Ally."

"Right then, where should we go?"

"Well, it's up to you, Lucy," Alfendi replied, having cooled off.

"Um...well, Deirdre, would ya wanna work on a case before you leave, or would ya wanna relax a bit?"

"Case for an hour, then relax? Does that work?"

"Aye, super!"

The three of them walked back to the Mystery Room and worked on a case, like that night before Lucy was attacked.

After a long, hard hour, Deirdre said, "Okay, I'm sort of bored of this now. Let's take a break."

"Ok. What do you want ta do, Deirdre? We've got 3 and a 'alf hours before we leave to take you to the airport."

"Luce, didn't you say you recognised the man who attacked you from your dreams?"

"Aye."

"Can you tell us who it was?" All three of them went and sat on the couch.

"It were...my ex boyfriend."

"What?!" Potty Prof shouted, and began pacing across the floor. "Why would your _ex boyfriend_ do that to you?!"

"Well, he were really angry when I broke up wit' 'im. I thought he'd forgotten, but..."

Deirdre put an arm around her. "Oh, Lucy. Exes never forget," she comforted simply. Placid had regained control now, and sat on the other side of Lucy now.

"What happened then?"

"Well...it happened when I were 16, six years ago. My boyfriend and I were goin' out ta lunch, and as we were in line, another boy accidentally ran into me. I didn't fall, but my boyfriend got really angry at him, shouting an' all. I kept trying ta calm 'im down, and tell him I were fine, everythin' were okay, but he wouldn't listen. Then he...h-he whipped a-around...a-and..." her voice cracked as tears filled her eyes, few dropping onto her hands, "h-he slapped m-me across t' f-face hard an'...an' I fell o-on t' ground." That was when Lucy broke down, sobbing into her hands.

"It's alright, Lucy," Alfendi comforted, wrapping his arm around her. She leaned towards him, her head on his shoulder as she cried, though she managed to slow down her tears, enough to just sniffling.

"At first, h-he just stood there, and when he realised, I'd ran all the way back to my house, and locked myself in my room, tellin' my mum not to let anyone in for me. I sobbed for days, and ignored anythin' and everythin'. I didn't eat for a few days, only leaving my room for t' loo, but quiet enough no one in t' house heard or ever saw me. I skipped a couple weeks of school, me mum tellin' them I were too sick."

"Oh, Lucy..." Deirdre comforted.

"F-Finally, she sent me back, though I really didn't want ta go. I kept my head down the entire day, and tried to stay unnoticed as much as I could. My friends recognised me, though, and tried to get me to talk to 'em. Halfway through the day, I finally talked to them and explained what'd happened, and they helped me stay hidden. Later, I texted my boyfriend an' said to meet me at the school, hours after class ended, and 'e replied with a smiley face, making me cry. I met 'im there, and he apologised for hitting me. I said that he wouldn't have ta worry 'bout that anymore, and that it were over. Then I walked away, tears streaming down my face." Lucy's tears had dried up, but now were streaking her face again. The clock chimed, signaling 5 o'clock.

"Oh, we have to go!" Deirdre realised. "Come on!" She immediately ran from the room, headed to Alfendi's apartment. Alfendi and Lucy stood up, and began walking towards Alfendi's apartment. They met Deirdre at the apartment, and quickly drove Deirdre to the airport and dropped her off. Alfendi drove Lucy back to her apartment afterwards, before heading back to his own.


	6. Chapter 6: Sickly Sweet

Girly notes: I apologise for the terribly long wait, but here's what you've all been waiting for! I finally finished my other chapter, and have had this one just sitting here, waiting to be published.

So I got the idea for this from all my fanfiction research! No, I actually got the idea from Chapter 31 of Lillyesque on by Nixi Stasia. It's a really good story. And bunch of stories. Either way. You should read it. I tried to make it more original, but there are some parts that will be similar to their story, although I don't want to copy.

This one's not finished yet, but it will be soon, and it's going to be a shorter chapter.

Enjoy! -girlycathy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: Sickly Sweet

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy woke up, on the verge of a headache. She looked at her mobile sitting on her bedside table, seeing it was 7. She didn't normally wake up for another hour. But she decided maybe that day she wouldn't be late to work. So she got up, decided that she didn't need her mobile, and left it there as she went to eat breakfast. Lucy had hoped her headache would go away, but it only got worse. Finally, she was ready in her uniform, and laid on her sofa with a terrible headache and a bit of dizziness as she watched television. After a while, she thought she should be off to work, but once she tried to sit up, she was hit with a small pang of dizziness and her head began to throb from the movement, and, holding her head, Lucy laid back down for a few minutes. Then she sat up again, knowing the dizziness was coming, but it came worse than she expected the second time.

"Owwwww..." she moaned, quickly laying back down again. She carefully reached above her head for her mobile on the table, but couldn't find it. Then she stopped, realising that she had left it in her bedroom. She knew she couldn't get up, so she tried to roll off the couch and catch herself. However, she miscalculated and hit the floor shoulder-first with a loud *thud* and another wave of dizziness and colours flooding her vision this time. "Ow!" Her throat was terribly dry, and she thought she was suffering from dehydration. She began to try to kneel, but then fell back on the floor, helpless.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* Lucy heard her mobile ringing from her bedroom. '_Why didn't I bring it in here?_' she asked herself. '_'Eck, I'm so stupid, thinking lying on t' floor'd be better than t' couch._' She mentally slapped herself in the face, as she was unable to do so physically. She then realised how cold it was, and slowly managed to wrap her arms around herself and pull her knees up to her chin, all the while laying on the floor, crushed between the coffee table and the couch. She painfully fell asleep, unable to move or do anything else.

A few hours later, Lucy woke up, even colder than before, and she shivered on the floor. Then she heard knocking at the door, making her head hurt worse. "Co-" she tried to answer, but her throat was extremely dry as she realised. The knocking stopped, and then Lucy heard the lock turning and the door opening. She wasn't sure who it was, but hoped it was the Prof.

"Lucy?" She heard his familiar voice from the floor where she laid.

She tried to make noise, even with her throat extensively dry, "P-Prof?" Her teeth chattered as she felt frozen on the floor. He traced her voice to find her shivering on the floor, curled up to keep her as warm as possible in her uniform jacket and long shorts.

"Lucy!" He spoke, concerned. He kneeled down beside her.

"I-I'm s-s-so c-co-cold," she whispered, her teeth still chattering. Alfendi put his coat over her and helped her sit up, even as she became extremely dizzy, falling against his shoulder as she waited for her vision to return and her dizziness to leave. He wrapped his arms around her to warm her up before putting a hand to her forehead.

"You have don't have a fever." She didn't respond. "Come on, let's get you to bed." He helped lift her to sit on the sofa for a bit. "Do you think you can make it to your bedroom?"

She shook her head, sending a wave of dizziness at her. She leaned her head against Alfendi's shoulder, closing her eyes. "Oww..." she moaned. Alfendi knew she couldn't manage anything, so he came up with a new idea.

"Here, lie down." He carefully laid her down on the couch, not letting her collapse onto the couch from dizziness. She pulled her knees back up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them to warm herself up, though she was still shivering. Alfendi went to find some blankets, and finally ended up taking the comforter and blankets from her bed. He laid them over her neatly, and she breathed a sigh of warmth, feeling just a bit better. He found her pillow from her bedroom and brought it, carefully lifting her head to place it underneath, her eyes still closed.

"T-Ta, P-Prof," she murmured, falling asleep. Then he went to make some tea for himself and for Lucy when she awoke. As he walked into her kitchen, Alfendi thought something was off about the flat, but couldn't figure out what.

An hour later, Alfendi's mobile rang loudly. Alfendi rushed to pick it up, in hopes Lucy wouldn't wake. "What?" Potty Prof hissed.

"Well, hello to you too, Ally," the familiar voice replied sarcastically.

"I don't have time for this."

"How's Lucy?"

"Terribly sick, and asleep. I have to go."

"What happened?"

"I just told you: she's sick."

"Okay, well, text me when she wakes. Talk ta ya later," Deirdre replied before hanging up. Alfendi put his mobile on silent and returned to the kitchen.

"Who was tha', Prof?" Lucy asked. She clutched the blankets tighter to herself.

"Oh, Lucy, you're awake. It was Deirdre, and I think she wants to talk to you."

"Oh," Lucy managed. She coughed before relaxing a bit on her pillow.

"Here, Lucy," Alfendi said, bringing her a cup of tea. "Drink this, it'll help your throat. Sip slowly, it's hot."

"Ta," Lucy thanked quietly, taking the cup of tea.

"Anytime, Lucy." Alfendi smiled. He went to the loo to find some aspirin for Lucy, which he then brought to her. "Take some of this, it'll help your headache and hopefully help with the dizziness." He went back to the kitchen, where he began to make soup for Lucy, chopping vegetables and boiling water. He noticed after a few minutes that Lucy had fallen back asleep.

Twenty minutes later, Lucy was still sleeping and Alfendi picked up his mobile and called Deirdre back, still in the kitchen.

"Ally?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you could help me figure out what illness Lucy has, if you have time."

"Sure. What are the symptoms?"

"Extreme dizziness, she said she's freezing, a sore throat or something like that-"

"Hold up, what do you mean, 'something like that'?"

"Well, she's not been complaining of a sore throat, but it seems like its either difficult or painful to talk for her."

"Oh, ok. Go on."

"And she has a bit of a cough."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Fever?"

"No."

They talked like that for the next thirty minutes, until they had just decided that Alfendi should take Lucy to a doctor, as they obviously were missing some pieces of the puzzle. Afterwards, they hung up and Lucy had woken up again.

"Prof?" Lucy asked. He turned around, seeing Lucy.

"Oh, Lucy, you're awake." Alfendi brought Lucy a bowl of soup and a spoon. "Here, eat this." He placed the bowl on her coffee table and helped Lucy sit up, still wrapped in her blankets.

"Ta," she thanked.

"Are you still cold?"

"No."

"Okay, Lucy, I think I should take you to the doctor."

"How come?" Her voice cracked.

"I called Deirdre and we tried to figure out your sickness, but couldn't, and we thought it was best to take you to the doctor."

"Okay..." She was noticeably hesitant about going to the doctor's.

"So you can eat your soup and then we'll go, okay."

"Ok-kay." They silently ate the soup Alfendi had made, and then Alfendi brought his car outside Lucy's flat before taking her, wrapped in a blanket, out to it. "'Eck, it's hot out here!" she said.

"Do you want me to turn on the air conditioning in the car?"

"Sure." He guided her to the passenger's side and he helped her sit inside the car without collapsing onto the cement. Then he shut the door and quickly walked over and got in the driver's side, starting up the car and turning on the AC.

The Prof drove Lucy to the doctor's office, and the doctor took her in, Lucy leaning on Alfendi's shoulder to help her walk without falling. Then the doctor examined Lucy, mostly around the head, while Alfendi sat in a plastic chair off to the side. The doctor asked Lucy, "Have you suffered from dizziness and a headache?"

"Aye."

"I believe you have an infection. I noticed scars on the back of your head, and they're red. Has the back of your head been extra sensitive?"

"Super."

"I'm going to prescribe you some medicines, then." He went to a cupboard and found a plastic container with small tablets. "Just take one of these twice a day, once before breakfast and once before dinner until the container is all gone, and your infection should go away."

"Ta." She took the container and Alfendi helped her walk out to the car again. "Wait, why were I so cold if I weren't sick?"

"I'm not certain, but your flat was significantly colder than before."

"Ohh, I remember I turned the air conditioning on last night because it were too hot and I probably forgot to turn it off. That's why it were so hot outside." They arrived back at Lucy's flat, Alfendi helping her back inside.


	7. Chapter 7: New Relationships

Girly notes: Okay, so I know I haven't been writing much recently, but I can happily blame all the school stuff going on around me! Although I am disappointed with myself that I haven't written you guys anything... Sorry about that...

And I'm sorry it's a bit of a shorter chapter, but I have the next almost finished, and I have so many more ideas, so I will be posting again _really soon_, so don't you peoples all worry. Promise.

It's just, when I read just the bit I _had_ written, I thought the next part'd be boring. But I made it fun (and forced myself to write, XD)! So I'll stop yapping before you cut out my tongue and let you peoples all read!

Enjoy! -girlycathy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: New Relationships

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days after her doctor's appointment, Lucy returned to the Mystery Room with hardly any dizziness, as she had actually _made_ it there. The scars on the back of her head were healing rapidly, and she felt a lot better. She had gone back to working at the Mystery Room, work as usual. The pair were back to normal.

A few days later, Lucy was working when she received a call on her mobile.

"'Ello?" she answered. Then her face lit up, smiling brightly. "Really? That's awesome! ... Okay, I'll see ya soon! ... Ten minutes? ... Okay! Can't wait to see ya!" Then she hung up quickly, still smiling, and asked Alfendi, "Can I 'ave the rest of t' day off?"

"Sure. You finished all your paperwork, right?"

"'Course!"

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Lucy."

"See ya!" With that, she skipped out of the room, letting the door slam behind her.

As the days passed, Lucy began leaving work earlier and earlier, until one day she was about to leave at noon when Alfendi stopped her.

"Lucy, where are you going? It's not like you to leave so early in the day, and you have been for the past week."

"Oh, I thought I told ya. I've been leaving early to meet my boyfriend, he's in town for two weeks. Well, one more week, anyway." Lucy's face lit up even more, coming up with an idea. "You should meet 'im! We can all go out ta dinner tomorrow night and you can meet him! It'll be fun!"

"I don't know, Lucy..."

"Please?" she asked.

He sighed, and, knowing she would continue to pester him until she got her answer, replied, "Okay."

"Yay!" she squealed. "Oh, I 'ave ta go now, I'm meeting 'im for lunch. I'll see you tomorrow, Prof!"

"See you..." he replied quietly, watching her run out of the room and let the door slam behind her. He began thinking in his head, both his personalities confused. He couldn't figure out why her answer made him upset. Of course, he cared for her deeply. But why did her comment about her boyfriend upset him? She did say she thought he had already known why she was leaving.

Potty Prof then took over, angry when thinking about it. Placid Prof couldn't take back control, and found Potty Prof taking his anger out as Placid decided it would be a good time to head back to his flat, and managed to convince Potty Prof to leave the Mystery Room.

The next morning, Lucy arrived somewhat depressed coming in with a sigh instead of her usual cheery greeting, and sitting down on the couch instead of looking for a case, and Alfendi noticed immediately.

"Lucy?"

"Hey, Prof?"

"Yes?"

"What's with-Wait, what's 'appened to t' Mystery Room?" She noticed it was a messier, with old files from a file cabinet on the floor and a lamp lying on the ground.

"It's nothing." She stared at the messier items lying on the floor, known they hadn't been there previously, before dismissing them from her mind with a wave of her hand.

"What's with everyone today? When I walked in, then they all just kind of...looked at me, but didn't say anything when I greeted them. Did I do summat?"

"Well..." Alfendi began, trailing off.

"Prof, what 'appened when I left?" she inquired.

"You'll have to ask my...other personality..."

"Prof!" she whined.

"I'm sorry." She sighed.

"It's okay. Now what did ya want to tell me?"

"Oh, I just wondered if you were alright. You seem a bit less enthusiastic. We do have a case to continue from yesterday, you know."

"It's nowt..." she said quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"'Course!" she replied, possibly a bit too enthusiastically, flashing him a smile. "Now where's that case?" She stood up from the couch, looking through the piles of paper on the floor.

Around four, Lucy and Alfendi had finished their case and the criminal was behind bars. Lucy was sitting on the couch, leaned against the right arm, Alfendi sitting at his desk, both of them working on paperwork. They were close to leaving to the restaurant, yet Lucy seemed against the idea of going to the restaurant. Alfendi had noticed before, but dismissed it until now.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer right away. Finally, she replied, "It's nowt..."

He could tell by her hesitation that she was hiding something from him. Standing up, he walked over to the couch and sat down next to her, and she looked at him. "Lucy, what is it?"

"Nowt..." She turned away, closing her eyes. From that distance, Alfendi noticed something different about her.

"Lucy, are you wearing makeup?"

Her eyes shot open wide. She looked at him, saying, "What?! No! Of course not!" She immediately stood up, placed her paperwork on the end table next to her, and began walking out of the room when Alfendi caught her wrist, holding her back. She knew he was standing behind her, so she kept her head turned away, her eyes closed and head down. She felt his presence walk in front of her, shadowing her and blocking her from the door.

"Lucy, tell me what happened to your eye." It wasn't a request.

"H-he...nowt."

"Lucy..." he said sternly.

She looked up at him, her eyes blazing. "Nowt! I 'ave to go!" she shouted, yanking her wrist away and pushing him out of her way to run from the room towards her flat, the door slamming behind her.

"Lucy!" he called, but it was too late. She was gone. He couldn't understand why she would act like that, it was completely unlike her. He left the Mystery Room to walk home before going to the restaurant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, first of all, did anyone get the reference in the _Girly notes_? Please, tell me _someone_ did.

And how did you like the chapter? What do you think is with Lucy and her attitude?

I don't really have much else to say, other than I've definitely got to get more into this writing, so I'm planning to update more often, it's just...school...ugh... And I've got tons of ideas, I'm working on next chapters already, and have many thoughts about them.

So, see you soon! Or read...you...soon?

Write you soon, duh! XD

Mwah! -girlycathy


	8. Chapter 8: Unrecognised Love

Girly notes: Okay, so I'm working harder on my fanfiction, and working with new ideas, so hope you're liking and still reading! Comment, follow, all that good stuff!

Enjoy! -girlycathy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfendi arrived to see Lucy standing outside alone, shivering in the cold weather.

"Lucy? Why are you out here alone?" She was leaned against the wall, hunched over and staring at the ground, and had her arms wrapped around her stomach, her left hidden from view. She wore a short sleeved white blouse and dark jeans. "Lucy?" Alfendi repeated, walking up to her. He noticed she was still wearing the makeup. "What happened to your eye?" He then realised she was wearing more, on most of her cheek. "What happened?" She began shaking even more, and started crying. Alfendi wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned her head against his shoulder, not moving her arms.

"I'm sorry, P-Prof, I was 'o-orrible to y-you," she apologised between sobs, still shivering.

"It's okay, Lucy," he comforted, stroking her hair. "But what happened to you?" He began to lead them back to Lucy's flat, and released Lucy, putting his coat on her shoulders.

"T-ta, Prof." She took a deep, shaky breath before slowly explaining, "H-he...m-my boyfriend...I th-think he were...m-mad at me...because I-I were talking too m-much...about you...r-recently..." She began to cry even more, as she began to tell Alfendi what had happened the first time, the night before.

_"...and it's so much fun to work with 'im!"_

"Lucy, why do you always talk about him?" This confused her.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Like...what about your other coworkers?"

"Well, I don't see 'em very much, so I don't know a whole lot about them."

"Because it seems you really like Alfendi."

"What? He's just a good friend..."

"Really? You constantly talk about him and say how it's so fun to work with him, and that you love it there." His tone changed as his voice became louder. "Do you not think that way about me?"

Her chair fell as she stood up, shouting, "What?! You think I don't love being with you?! Well, where were you when I lost my memory, eh? When I fell into a coma?!"

He was completely shocked; this was the first he had heard about these events. He stood up, shouting back at her, "When did that happen? Who was supposed to tell me?! I had no idea, Lucy, who the hell_ was going to tell me about this?!"_

And that was when he hit her.

Right in the eye.

She fell back onto the floor, covering her eye as tears made their way down her cheeks, and she screamed, "Stop, help me!"

"Why don't you ask Alfendi to help you, you like him so much already! Unlike me!" he shouted, leaving the flat with the door slamming shut. Lucy laid there in shock and pain as her eye swelled up, and she cried for hours before finally falling asleep on the wooden floor.

By now, Lucy was sobbing. Alfendi had led them all the way back to Lucy's flat, and opened the door. They walked over to the couch, sitting down. Lucy then began to tell about their second argument, just hours before.

_"Lucy, tell me the truth. Are you cheating on me?"_

"No! Of course not! T' Prof and I are just good friends and coworkers!"

"You're lying, right to my face! I know you're more than friends! I can't believe you!" Then he punched her, on the cheek, and she fell on the floor.

"No, we're just good friends! Why don't you trust me?!" she screamed. He kicked her hard in the abdomen, and in the leg as she cried out in pain. "Stop!" she pleaded.

"We're over! You like Alfendi more than you like me, I'm leaving London immediately! Don't talk to me ever again, you lying, cheating brat!" He opened the door, and walked out, pulling it almost closed.

Lucy quickly and painfully kneeled, and door open with her left hand, her right on the doorknob, begging him, "Please, I'm not ly-"

"Save it, Lucy, I don't care!" He slammed the door shut, crushing both Lucy's heart and her hand, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, quickly pulling the door back open and sinking to the ground, holding her hand to her chest, staining her jacket with blood and sobbing.

"He left just after then," she sniffled, wiping her tears away with her right hand.

"Lucy, let me see your injuries," Alfendi requested. Lucy stood up and got a damp towel to remove her makeup, wincing around the sensitive bruises. Alfendi was shocked to see all the injuries she had received.

She had a black eye and her cheek had a similar coloured circle on it. She rolled up her pant leg and showed another purplish bruise. Finally, she showed him her hand, which looked broken and scarred, red with dry blood.

"Lucy, you should go to a hospital to get checked up."

"I-I'm fine."

"Lucy, you can't do anything like this. At least let me wrap your hand." She complied, and he carefully washed off the dried blood and wrapped her hand with gauze. "There."

"Ta," she thanked, looking it over as they walked back to her couch. They sat down, and Lucy leaned against Alfendi, her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "I'll be fine." They sat in silence for a moment, before Lucy sat up and slowly said, "I should probably get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow, Prof."

"Okay. I'll see you then. Good night, Lucy."

"Good night, Prof." He left and Lucy went to bed.

Soooo, what did you think? I posted very quickly after, and I've got parts of three upcoming (in a while) chapters, though I've yet to create more "filler"(ish) chapters to add some plot between those next three chapters, so...yeah, I'm working on it.

Can't wait to write some more story for you all!

Mwah! -girlycathy


End file.
